


Snowman

by catnip



Category: Zetsuen no Tempest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date in the snow. Set pre-series events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> I.....just needed some Aika/Yoshino fluff. I have no idea where this would even fit in during timeline events. But FLUFF (double fluff even, all that snow).

Yoshino clapped his hands together, trying to get the blood flowing to his finger tips again. He wasn’t keen on having to go to an emergency room and explain that he became afflicted with frostbite because his secret-girlfriend-don’t-repeat-this-part decided they should build a snowman. The sudden noise stirred some birds in a tree overhead, but crouched at his side Aika continued to roll and pat snow into a ball.

“Are you done with the bottom yet? I’m almost finished with my part.” 

“Almost, I think.” Yoshino gave his hands a last rub before he bent back down, scooping up another mound of snow to add. His ball wasn’t so much a ball, more like a droopy egg shape, but he couldn’t say he was that concerned with looks. After a few more snow dumps he stepped back to look over his work. “Okay. I’m done.”

Aika looked up, first at Yoshino and then at the beginnings of their snowman. She stood and stepped back in line with him. For a moment there was silence as she stared at his work. “This is terrible.”

Yoshino sputtered, frowning at her. “What? It’s fine I think.”

“You would.” Aika gave one of her disapproving sighs (that Yoshino secretly found quite cute) and stepped in, attempting to fix the mess she saw. “Do you even know what a circle looks like? Why don’t you find things we can use for the face instead.”

Yoshino grumbled under his breath, but did as he was told, walking off to see if he could find some suitable sticks and rocks. “Would be much easier to build if I had gloves, you know. I didn’t know our date would be outside.”

It was half-hearted complaining, more like sulking really, and it made Aika smile. Mahiro would sometimes call her a wicked witch but she couldn’t deny both her boys were quite cute when they had their feathers ruffled. She ran her hand along the curves of the massive snowball, smoothing and pushing it into shape. It wasn’t that it was really so bad looking. But she wanted all her memories with Yoshino to be perfect if she could help it. Most moments were stolen and fleeting, so when they had time to spare she squeezed every second from it she could.

Coming back with his arms full, Yoshino dumped the pile of snowman parts at his feet. He had picked up most everything he found, not knowing how picky Aika would be about that too. She seemed to approve of his haul - or at least decided not to bust his chops this time. She could be nice sometimes too, of course. They placed the second snowball Aika had been working on onto the main piece, and together worked on the head. Fingers and palms would brush now and then as they worked, Aika sometimes catching Yoshino with a stray finger, wrapping them together in her own version of pinky promises. Maybe that was what caused the flush on Yoshino’s face, or maybe it was simply the chill wind.

After the head came the face, and then the pair admired their work. Yoshino had to admit that thanks to Aika’s efforts it was a good looking snowman. “Do you want to snap a picture of it?” He began to dig around in his pocket for his cell phone, but a hand on his wrist stilled his arm.

“No. That’s okay. We can always make another after all.” Aika smirked at the expression on her boyfriend’s face, but he didn’t say anything. She turned to face him, taking his hands into hers. Through her own gloves she could feel that they really were like ice. “It’s quite manly of you, you know. To work so hard with your bare hands. Makes a girl feel impressed.”

“Don’t make fu-” 

Before Yoshino could complain Aika pulled him closer, gently, guiding his hands into her coat pockets. “It’s true. I suppose even you can be like that sometimes.” Now they were close, almost face to face, the white mists of air from their mouths mingling into one plump puff. She could feel Yoshino flatten his palms against her sides through the jacket fabric. It wasn’t the right moment, not yet, but-

On her tip toes Aika stretched up and brushed her nose against Yoshino. An eskimo kiss. Yes, that was perfect.


End file.
